Akumatō
by Eliza Flamekeys
Summary: Ace, Sabo y Luffy naufragian en la Isla del Demonio, donde se producen las Akuma no Mi, qué pasará si llegan algunos piratas a la isla buscándolas?.- UA LuNa!
1. Naufragio

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Sabo y Ace estarían vivos! Aunque puede que uno de ellos lo esté D

Advertencia: Alta dosis de locura, spoilers y más cosas random causados por ver Tarzan de Disney xD

.-

**Naufragio**

.*~*.

El viento soplaba fuertemente rasgando las velas en llamas y las gigantescas olas lo mecían a su antojo, amenazando constantemente con volcarlo de una vez por completo. El barco parecía una marioneta de la tormenta, la cual se había llevado la vida de todos abordo excepto de…

-Gaaaaaaaaaarp!-gritó una voz desesperada. La voz provenía desde una pequeña balsa que había logrado escapar. En ella viajaban una mujer, dos niños y un bebé. La mujer apretaba el niño contra su pecho mientras gritaba desesperada al barco en llamas que relucía como una antorcha en la obscuridad de la noche. Entonces hubo una explosión que iluminó el cielo nocturno y se vio la silueta de un hombre saltó por la borda, nadó rápidamente hasta la balsa y subió a ella.

-No quedó nadie más Makino, todos… están muertos –dijo el hombre mientras ella dejaba escapar unas lágrimas y se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-Está seguro vice-almirante?- insistió ella

-Sí, lo bueno es que pudimos rescatar a este otro niño –señaló al niño rubio que dormía en la balsa junto a otro niño peli negro de la misma edad.- Lo mejor será irnos de aquí el barco pronto se hundirá y atraerá a reyes del mar –tomó los remos y comenzó a moverlos, pero antes de alejarse más, le dieron un último vistazo al barco. Ese crucero vacacional que había albergado sueños, felicidad y esperanzas ahora reposaría en el fondo del mar o en el estómago de algún monstruo… El ánimo de Garp y Makino se fue hasta el piso y entonces, el bebé que reposaba en brazos de joven se despertó y rió estruendosamente haciéndolos sonreír.

Si el barco se estaba hundiendo, pero ellos aún seguían con vida y tenían que sobrevivir, por ellos…

.*~*.

El cielo comenzaba ya a clarear cuando por fin Garp vio una isla en el horizonte. Descansó un poco de los remos y se miró las manos, le sangraban por tanto remar pero había valido la pena, estaban a salvo. Movió un poco a la joven peliverde y ella despertó, Garp solo le señaló la isla. Ella sonrió y tomó uno de los remos, y juntos con los niños aún dormidos remaron a la isla.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que alcanzaran la playa, pero por fin ya estaban allí. Ninguno de los dos se tomó un solo momento de descaso, por lo que Garp arrastró la balsa ya solo con los niños dentro hasta las primeras palmeras. Makino ya estaba sentada en la playa con un mapa en las piernas y lo estaba analizando.

-Y bien Makino, donde estamos? La isla está habitada verdad? – preguntó el vicealmirante

-Garp, tu sabes que soy una buena cartógrafa y navegante, y que seguí nuestra ruta todo el tiempo del viaje, incluso después de que el barco se incendió, pero aun así –Garp temió lo peor y arrugó la frente – esta isla no está en ningún mapa conocido, estamos en una isla desierta-

Garp se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la pasó por el cabello.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos construir un refugio- Entonces se escuchó el fiero rugido de una bestia- Y debe de ser pronto!-

.*~*.

Había sido una noche agitada, los gritos de desesperación de las personas aún seguían grabadas en su cabeza y también la imagen del fuego abrazándolo todo… fuego…

"_Aceeee!"_

El niño pelinegro que dormía en la balsa despertó de golpe y sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una playa. No entendió nada, ¿Dónde estaba su mamá?

-Mamá?- preguntó al aire, pero nadie vino a su llamado, lo único fue que el pequeño rubio despertara

-Nh? Y tú quien eres?- preguntó el pequeño frotándose los ojos –y dónde estamos?- preguntó volteando a su alrededor

-no sé –dijo el pelinegro –me llamo Ace y tú?-

-Sabo –Se dieron un saludo de manos y luego un llanto los sobresaltó. Se acercaron a unas mantas que estaban del otro lado de la balsa y las retiraron para ver…

-un bebé!-. Y con el llanto una mujer se acercó y tomó al pequeño en brazos arrullándolo, tratando de que dejara de llorar. En eso un hombre corpulento se acercó a donde estaban los confundidos niños.

-Oi! Veo que ya se despertaron –

-Dónde está mi mamá?-preguntó rápidamente Ace, pero Garp lo ignoró.

-Están heridos? Les duele algo?-

-No, pero quien es usted?- dijo Sabo

-Mi nombre es Monkey D Garp, vicealmirante de la marina, ella es Makino- dijo señalando a la joven- y ese niño es mi nieto, Luffy-

-Yo soy… -

-Gol D Ace –lo interrumpió Garp –si, conozco a tu padre…-

-Y mi madre? Donde está ella? Recuerdo que el barco se incendió y luego.. Ya no recuerdo nada más! Donde esta?- Garp y Makino se voltearon a ver con expresiones dolidas en sus rostros.

-Ace.. El barco se hundió- El pequeño abrió enormemente los ojos

-pero ella, escapó con nosotros verdad?-

-No Ace, tu mamá… Rouge, ella consiguió salvarte, pero ella no… - Los ojos de Ace se llenaron de lágrimas –lo siento… -dijo Garp poniendo una mano en la cabeza del niño. Peste se la golpeó y brincó de la balsa y corrió a la selva. Garp fue tras él, quedándose solo Makino y Sabo.

- Y tú cómo te llamas pequeño?-

-Mis padres también están muertos?-preguntó simplemente

-Temo que si- respondió ella- lo siento-

-Entonces solo me llamo Sabo –dijo sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano. –Crees que él esté bien?- preguntó refiriéndose a Ace

-Espero que si…-

.*~*.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no a él, ella era lo único que tenía en el mundo…

-Mamaaaaaá!-gritó mientras corría y lloraba. Entonces un gigantesco leopardo saltó frente a él haciendo que se detuviera, entonces algo lo golpeó y el leopardo asustado se fue del lugar. Garp que cayó arrodillado por la intensidad del golpe que le dio a la bestia. Se levantó y miró al niño que ya tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar.

-Tu madre murió para salvarte, no debes desperdiciar ese sacrificio que ella hizo tratando de adentrarte en esta jungla, hay bestias muy peligrosas aquí- Dicho esto, tomó al ni en sus brazos y le dijo –Ahora yo te cuidaré… quieras o no!- lo deja caer- así que camina, tenemos un refugio que construir! –

Ace se frotó la espalda y le sacó la lengua a Garp

-Tú no me mandas viejo!- dijo riendo y corriendo otra vez a la playa con el viejo pisándole los talones cuando Ace tropezó, y se raspó una rodilla. Vio la sangre y comenzó a llorar.

Garp le dio un coscorrón

-Solo es un raspón! No llores! –

-Viejo! Solo tengo 4 años! Cuando me caigo mi mamá siempre….- pero no pudo completar la frase- Viejo, tú conocías a mi mamá?

-mmm solo un poco, conocí más a tú padre, por qué?-

-Cuál era su nombre completo?-

-Si más no recuerdo, era Portgas D Rouge-

-entonces mi nombre será Portgas D Ace!- dijo levantándose de un salto y olvidándose de su rodilla

-Nh? Bueno, si tú lo dices… - Entonces Garp se dio cuenta con que era lo que Ace había tropezado. Era un fruta de un color extraño y con dibujos peculiares en ella –Esto.. Esto es… UNA AKUMA NO MI?- se volvió a su alrededor y pudo observar con detenimiento los árboles a su alrededor y de cada uno de ellos, colgaba solo una fruta, y los árboles se parecían en color y textura a la fruta que colgaba de ellos. –Ace, no vayas a comer ninguna de estas… QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?-

-WAKALA! Esta fruta sabe horrible! –dijo Ace mientras hacía gestos de asco, pero igual se había zampado la fruta de una sola mordida

-Te comiste una de esas frutas!-

-Viejo! Tenía hambre!- Garp volvió a llevarse una mano a la cabeza mientras cavilaba un poco. Si todos comían una akuma no mí, les sería más fácil sobrevivir, pero les sería imposible irse nado… -De todas formas estas aguas están infestadas de monstruos- dijo para sí mismo. Entonces se decidió, tomó otras 4 frutas de los árboles que mejor le parecieron y se las llevó consigo.

.*~*.

**6 años después**

.-.

Garp y Makino habían construido una pequeña casa en lo alto de un árbol, allí se alejaban de las bestias y vivían los 5 en "paz"…

-Dámela dámela! Dámelaaaaa!- gritaba un pequeño niño de 7 años con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo

-Ya te dije que si te la iba a dar! Pero primero siéntate en la mesa!- le gritó un canoso hombre

-No! La quiero ya! –dijo berrando mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Aceeee! Sabooo! Bajen!- les gritó Makino mientras ponía en la mesa 3 pasteles.

Ellos bajaron de un salto por una abertura que había hacia el segundo piso y se dirigieron directo a la mesa y se sentaron.

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos… Feliz cumpleaños a los 3!- dijo Garp. Los 3 niños rieron, Makino les prendió la improvisada vela de sus respectivos pasteles, mientras ellos cerraban fuertemente los ojos y luego le soplaban para después engullírselos rápidamente.

-Felicidades chicos! – les dijo Makino con una sonrisa –bueno Garp, ya dásela! –

Garp le puso en ahora vacío plato de Luffy una fruta de color morado.

-Cómetela de una mordida!- le dijo Ace –luego te pasa como a Sabo, que se quiso hacer el refinado y se la comió en partes –

-y fue lo peor que me haya pasado en la vida! –dijo el rubio con cara de asco

-Está bien!- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- Akuma no mi! Lista para ser comida!-

-Ya cométela y ya Lu- le dijo su abuelo.

Luffy tomó la fruta y se la comió de una mordida, después hizo cara de asco y todos se aproximaron a él.

-Y bien? Te sientes diferente?-

-yo me siento igual! Abuelo! Tu fruta estaba mala! No funcionó!-

Garp le dio un coscorrón

-Tampoco es instantánea la reacción! Párate y camina a ver si sientes algo –

Luffy se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa pero no sintió nada.

-Viejo! Así nunca lo descubriremos –dijo Ace lanzándole una mirada maliciosa a Sabo –listo? – le preguntó, el asintió y sonrió. Ambos tomaron a Luffy por los brazos y las piernas respectivamente y lo lanzaron por el balcón ante los boquiabiertos Garp y Makino

-!- gritó Luffy quien alcanzó a agarrarse de una rama y de pronto su brazo se estiró como si fuera de goma

-Gomu gomu no mi –dijo Garp sencillamente

-Mírenme! Me estiro!- gritó Luffy riendo desde el árbol donde había terminado colgado. Por fin había obtenido su akuma no mi!

Todos en la "familia" tenían las propiedades de una de ellas.

Garp tenía la Inu Inu no mi (se podían convertir en un perro colosal), Makino la henkan henkan no mi (podía transformar a su antojo casi cualquier cosa), Ace la mero mero no mi (podía controlar y crear fuego) y Sabo la kinzoku kinzoku no mi (controlaba el metal).

Cuando Luffy consiguió bajar del árbol, subió al segundo piso donde ya estaban esperándolo Ace y Sabo con unas mochilas. Luffy tomó la suya y los tres juntos bajaron silenciosamente pero Makino los descubrió.

-A donde creen que van?- les preguntó

-Ya nos vamos de aquí! Construiremos nuestra propia casa!- dijo Ace dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Estamos cansados de los entrenamientos de Garp, así que ahora que Luffy ya tiene su akuma no mi, nos podemos ir de una buena vez-

-Entonces suerte- les dijo ella, a lo que los 3 se quedaron en shock, pues esperaban que tratara de detenerlos o que aunque sea les dijera algo. Corrieron y la abrazaron, después de todo, ella había sido como su madre.

-Vendremos a visitarte cuando Garp no esté!- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa y despidiéndose. Makino simplemente los vio marchar. No tenía que preocuparse, ellos 3 eran muy fuertes.

-Ahora ver que piensa Garp de esto- dijo con un suspiro mientras limpiaba la mesa manchada de pastel.

.*~*.

**13 años después**

.-.

En la isla se escuchó un estruendo que casi la hizo temblar por completo.

-COOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAN!- gritó un joven con pecas a otros 2 que lo esperaban detrás de un árbol. Los tres corrieron como almas que lleva el diablo y se lograron esconder de una enorme oruga con un cuerno muy filoso en la frente.

-Lo tienes? -Le preguntó un joven rubio. El joven pecoso sonrió con malicia y le mostró un gran trozo de un a piedra extraña.

-Hola metal…!- dijo Sabo. Él podía controlar el metal, más no crearlo porque tenían que buscarlo en la isla para construir diferentes cosas para su guarida.

-shishishi esta vez casi te empala Ace- rió Luffy

-Cállate Lu! La vez pasada tu no pudiste ni acercarte lo suficiente! Menudo hombre de goma!-

-Que estás diciendo!-

-Ya paren!- dijo Sabo calmándolos –vámonos a casa, ya quiero ponerme a trabajar en nuestro nuevo proyecto. Los tres sonrieron y Luffy estiró sus brazos haciendo un tirachinas con ellos. Ace y Sabo se agarraron a él y juntos volaron por los aires, atravesando casi la mitad de la isla y aterrizando en unos árboles desde donde se podía ver una casa en el más alto de ellos y el mar.

-Fuuu! Esta vez caímos más cerca, cada vez tienes mejor puntería Luffy –admitió Ace

-shishishi, he estado practicando mis ataques! Te demostraré que la goma si sirve para pelear!-

-sí, si lo que digan pero ya vámonos!- insistió Sabo bajando del árbol en el que habían caído, Ace lo siguió, pero Luffy le hechó un vistazo al mar y vio una figura en el horizonte.

-Ooooooooi! Ace! Ven rápido –

-Y ahora que quieres? Acaso no puedes bajar!- dijo subiendo hasta donde él estaba

-No es eso! Ven a ver esto-le señaló el punto que cada vez se acercaba más en el horizonte y Ace abrió mucho los ojos al comprender que era, así que llamo a su otro hermano.

-Sabo! Rápido dame el catalejo! –El rubio que ya los había vuelto a alcanzar en el árbol, sacó un catalejo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Ace.

-Es un barco… -dijo al fin –pero no es cualquier barco… es un barco pirata-

**.*~*.**

Hola :D bueno he aquí mi nuevo proyecto, esta fue como la introducción, ahora si viene lo bueno.

Quienes son los piratas que llegaron a la isla?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!

Lo logré BlundererS! Ya está el primer capítulo :)

_**.-. Nota:**_

Kinzoku = metal

Henkan= transforma

Akuma-tō = Isla del demonio


	2. Piratas

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Sabo y Ace estarían vivos! Aunque puede que uno de ellos lo esté D

Tarzan tampoco me pertenece u_u si no yo sería Jane xD!

Un saludo especial a BlundererS que me regañó por distraerme! Gracias a ti me pude concentrar xD!

Advertencia: Alta dosis de locura, spoilers y más cosas random causados por ver Tarzan y escuchar canciones de Disney xD

Nota sobre edades: Luffy tiene 20, Nami 21, Ace y Sabo 23

.-

**Piratas**

**.*~*.**

_-Ooooooooi! Ace! Ven rápido – _

_-Y ahora que quieres? Acaso no puedes bajar!- dijo subiendo hasta donde él estaba_

_-No es eso! Ven a ver esto-le señaló el punto que cada vez se acercaba más en el horizonte y Ace abrió mucho los ojos al comprender que era, así que llamo a su otro hermano._

_-Sabo! Rápido dame el catalejo! –El rubio que ya los había vuelto a alcanzar en el árbol, sacó un catalejo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Ace._

_-Es un barco… -dijo al fin –pero no es cualquier barco… es un barco pirata-_

_.*~*._

-Tierra a la vistaaaa! –gritó un hombre pelirrojo desde la dañada torre de vigilancia. Todos los que se encontraban en el barco salieron a cubierta y pudieron ver a una distancia no muy lejana, los lindes de la isla.

-Akagami, baja de allí. El mástil ya está lo suficientemente frágil como para que además tu peso lo destruya más.- le dijo un hombre alto, fornido y con un singular bigote blanco en forma de luna al sujeto del la torre de vigilancia, el cual, bajó a cubierta de un salto mientras con una mano detenía su sombrero de paja. Cuando aterrizó la madera crujió bajo sus pies.

-Ya no te alborotes Shirohige – le dijo al hombre del bigote, junto al cual se veía muy pequeño debido a la altura de este –en cuanto lleguemos a esa isla buscaremos madera para arreglar el barco – se volvió hacia el mástil donde en la punta ondeaba una desgastada bandera pirata, con dos huesos cruzados en forma de cruz y en medio, una calavera con un bigote similar al suyo.

-Eso si encontramos la que necesitamos… esa isla se ve demasiado tropical y ese tipo de árboles no son buenos para la construcción de barcos- dijo un hombre de cabello negro y rizado

-No seas pesimista Teach –le riñó un hombre de cabello blanco y hasta el hombro mientras se ajustaba los lentes – Y bien Nami, en cuento tiempo crees que lleguemos a la costa?- le preguntó a una mujer de larga cabellera anaranjada la cual revisaba un artilugio de navegación en su muñeca.

-Llegaremos en 3 horas Rayleigh, será mejor que vayámonos preparando. Sería bueno sacar todos los barriles que podamos para llenarlos de provisiones –

-La tripulación mermó considerablemente, no creo que necesitemos tantas provisiones –agregó el pelirrojo, el cual tenía tres cicatrices que le cruzaban el ojo izquierdo.

-Eso lo sé Shanks, pero no sabemos cuándo volveremos a tocar tierra, así que tenemos que abastecernos lo más que podamos- despegó la vista de su muñeca y miró a sus compañeros.

La tormenta se había llevado a todos los hombres menos a ellos cuatro. El otro barco que los acompañaba había logrado escapar, pero no habían podido contactar con ellos aún, su Den Den Mushi no funcionaba por alguna extraña razón.

_-"puede ser por el campo magnético de la isla"_ –pensó. Dio media vuelta y se adentró en la parte interna del barco, en lo que quedaba de su camarote.

-"menos mal que he salvado mis planos"-. Nunca se perdonaría el haber perdido los planos de todas las islas que habían visitado en su aventura de la búsqueda de aquellas frutas… A Nami no le interesaban en lo absoluto, pero a sus compañeros sí. Ella solo veía en ellos la oportunidad de viajar por todos los mares y por eso se había unido a ellos. Suspiró, tomó una mochila y empezó a empacar algunas cosas que podrían serle de utilidad para después poder dibujar un mapa de la isla.

.*~*.

Exactamente después de 3 horas y tal como la navegante lo había predicho, alcanzaron la costa oeste de la isla. Todos menos Nami se bajaron para poder anclar el barco y por seguridad afianzarlo a los árboles más cercanos, ya que desconfiaban de aquellas aguas desconocidas. En cuento estuvo asegurado, Nami bajó y se unió a los demás, los cuales debatían sobre que debían de hacer primero.

-Primero debemos buscar árboles que nos sirvan para reparar el barco! Si es que los hay!- decía Teach, también conocido como Kurohige.

-Pero primero deberíamos de explorar el lugar! Si no podríamos ser atacados por tribus salvajes con mujeres hermosas que nos hagan sus esclavos sexuales… bueno ahora que lo pienso eso no está tan mal –dijo Shanks fantaseando

-Yo pienso que lo más adecuado es montar un campamento primero Buajajaja! Rayleigh, tú qué piensas que deberíamos de hacer primero?- le preguntó Shirohige al hombre menudo y canoso con una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Mmm, en mi opinión Shirohige, deberíamos primero explorar para asegurarnos que este lado de la isla no es peligroso para acampar –viendo que Teach ya iba a alegar algo añadió- y mientras lo hacemos podemos ver los árboles que hay en esta isla. Les parece bien? tuvo objeción alguna. Los cuatro piratas emprendieron camino y se adentraron en la espesura de la selva que rodeaba la playa.

.*~*.

-nunca pensé esto llegara a pasar –

-yo tampoco me lo hubiera imaginado!-

-es nuestra oportunidad-

-exacto, no podemos dejarla pasar-

-Hey de que hablan?- preguntó el joven pelinegro de la cicatriz.

-De los piratas Luffy! De qué más iba a ser!- le dijo el joven pecoso dándole un coscorrón a su hermano.

-Ah! Pero no tenías por que pegarme Ace!-

-Ya no seas quejumbroso Lu- lo regaño el rubio –Entonces que haremos Ace? Nos acercamos a ellos?-

-Por el momento no- respondió –debemos de observarlos primero, ver si son hostiles o si no lo son… Luffy! – El moreno se volvió hacia su hermano

-Que pasa Ace?-

-Tengo una tarea para ti! Tendrás que seguirlos por la selva, lo más seguro es que quieran explorar primero. Mientras nosotros revisaremos su barco-

-Yosh! De acuerdo shishishi esto será toda una aventura! –

.*~*.

Tenía calor, hambre y sed, estaba sudando, le picaban los mosquitos, su ropa se había rasgado con la maleza y había perdido de vista a sus compañeros. Definitivamente aquel no era su día.

-De todas formas, qué demonios era ese animal? –

.-

_**Flashback**_

_Los piratas caminaban por la selva abriéndose paso con sus espadas y entonces después de mucho caminar llegaron a un claro, en él había un tigre-búfalo de colosal tamaño el cual estaba tomando una merienda de un animal casi de su mismo tamaño. La fiera al presentirlos los había atacado sin dudar siquiera un segundo. Sus nakama eran fuertes, pero esa bestia era increíblemente fuerte._

_-Huyamos de aquí! –gritó Shirohige_

_-Pero a dónde!- gritó desesperado Teach mientras esquivaba un manotazo del animal_

_-A dónde sea! Nos reencontraremos al atardecer en el barco! –gritó perdiéndose en la maleza y tomado cada uno su propio camino._

_**Fin Flashback**_

.-

Así era como había terminado vagando por la selva sin rumbo alguno. Miró hacía arriba. Las altas y espesas copas de los árboles no le permitían ver con claridad la posición del sol, por lo que no sabía tampoco en qué dirección caminaba. Entonces lo escuchó, el ruido de una corriente de agua. Siguió instintivamente el sonido y llegó junto a la parte superior de una cascada de increíble altura. Era tan alta que no podía ver donde terminaba, se mareaba de solo mirar hacia abajo.

Escuchó un crujido a su espalda y miro de reojo. Escuchó también una respiración pesada. Estaba en problemas.

Lentamente giró la cabeza y tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder ver a la colosal bestia que la estaba asechando. Un enorme oso con dientes tan grandes y tan filosos como espadas le gruñó, lanzándose hacia ella.

Nami no lo pensó dos veces y saltó hacia la cascada. Sintió como si tuviera un hueco en el estómago causa a la vertiginosa caída. Ni siquiera podía gritar. Solo caía y caía, mientras iba viendo como las rocas que estaban al pie de la cascada se acercaban más y más. Su muerte se acercaba. Les dedicó un último pensamiento a su hermana y a su madre. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y entonces... algo se enredó en su cintura y comenzó a volar.

.*~*.

El trabajo que le había encargado Ace era más aburrido de lo que él pensaba. Solo se trataba de seguir sigilosamente a los piratas atravez de la selva. Entonces se encontraron con una de las bestias. Luffy se acercó un poco más para ver la pelea, pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que todos salieron huyendo de allí.

-Ahh! Y ahora a cuál de todos debo seguir?- gritó mientras todos los piratas corrían en diferentes direcciones. Decidió seguir al que estaba más cercano a su posición. Era una chica. La siguió largo rato y ocasionalmente la vio sacar una libreta de su mochila y anotarle algo, hasta que llegó al borde de la cascada y al ver que se le acercaba uno de los monstruosos animales de la isla saltó.

Luffy reaccionó rápidamente y él también salto a la cascada, dejando su escondite. Sabía que no tenía que ser visto pero tampoco podía dejarla morir, pues sabía que la caída era mortal.

La pirata iba en caída libre y él estiro uno de sus brazos el cual alcanzó una rama y el otro lo enredó alrededor del cuerpo de ella. Suspiró. Estaban solo a unos 20 metros de las piedras bajo la cascada, un poco más y se estrellan allí. Suavemente comenzó a balancearse para alejarse del peligro y llegar a la orilla. Cuando llegó allí soltó la rama que sujetaba con su brazo derecho y deshizo el abrazo de su brazo izquierdo. La chica aún en shock salió volando unos metros y Luffy tuvo que correr para atraparla, cachándola con ambos brazos. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se cubría el rostro con las manos. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar que ya no estaba cayendo y por fin apartó las manos y abrió los ojos, mirando confundida a su alrededor y después mirando a Luffy. Soltó un grito y Luffy la dejó caer por el susto.

-Aouch! –dijo Nami cuando se estrelló contra el espeso pasto

-Lo siento! Es que me asustaste –dijo Luffy tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara

-Te asusté! Tú me asustaste a mí! –gritó la navegante rechazando la ayuda del pelinegro y poniéndose de pie por sí misma. Se volvió hacia la cascada y pudo ver que se encontraba a salvo. Se dio media vuelta y miró a su salvador.

Cabello y ojos negros como ala de cuervo, alto, ligeramente musculoso y solo ataviado con una desgastada bermuda. Tenía una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo y le sonreía amistosamente.

-Gracias por salvarme- le dijo simplemente, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar. Él le cortó el paso.

-lo siento pero ahora que me viste no puedo dejarte ir – Nami lo miró con sorpresa.

-Ah sí? Pues quién te crees que eres? –

-Soy Monkey D Luffy y tú –dijo tomándola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y estirando el derecho hacia el árbol más cercano –tú vienes conmigo! –

.*~*.

Hola de nuevo :D Como les pareció este segundo capítulo? Por fin Luffy y Nami se encontraron! A dónde la llevará Luffy? Que habrá pasado con los demás? Encontrarán algo interesante Ace y Sabo en el barco de Shirohige?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo! Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


	3. Secuestrada

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera Sabo y Ace estarían vivos! Aunque puede que uno de ellos lo esté!

Tarzan tampoco me pertenece u_u si no yo sería Jane xD!

Advertencia: Alta dosis de locura, spoilers y más cosas random causados por ver Tarzan y escuchar canciones de Disney xD

Nota: Ni Shirohige ni Kurohige tiene el poder de alguna fruta del diablo. Luffy no tiene un sombrero de paja, Nami tiene el cabello largo y Shanks no tiene sus características 3 cicatrices en el ojo.

.-

Piratas

_.*~*._

_-Gracias por salvarme- le dijo simplemente, dispuesta a marcharse del lugar. Él le cortó el paso._

_-lo siento pero ahora que me viste no puedo dejarte ir – Nami lo miró con sorpresa._

_-Ah sí? Pues quién te crees que eres? –_

_-Soy Monkey D Luffy y tú –dijo tomándola por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y estirando el derecho hacia el árbol más cercano –tú vienes conmigo! –_

.*~*.

-Déjame maldito monstruo de goma!- le gritaba la navegante mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo del pelinegro. Lo arañaba, mordía, golpeaba y hacía todo lo que estaba en su alcance para escapar.

-Ya deja de moverte así –se quejó Luffy –si sigues haciendo esos movimientos nos vamos a…. –enmudeció al sentir que de la rama que pendían se rompía y comenzaban a caer.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó la navegante aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno. Este reaccionó de forma rápida y estirando su brazo se agarró de otra rama, Luffy regresó su brazo a la normalidad y con el impulso fueron a parar una rama muy cerca de la copa de un árbol, donde en cuanto la pelinaranja cayó en cuenta de ello se soltó de su abrazo y rápidamente sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

Luffy se sorprendió de la actitud de la chica, no entendía por qué ahora lo amenazaba con esa pequeña arma de filo mientras lo miraba ceñudamente.

-Hey cálmate que no te voy a hacer nada!- le dijo mientras levantaba las manos y las ponía donde ella las pudiera ver.

-Entonces por qué me secuestraste?- Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y comenzó a llover repentinamente, obligándolos a recorrerse un poco dentro de la copa del árbol para no mojarse.

-secuestrarte?- dijo extrañado el moreno mientras se recargaba en el tronco del árbol –no, no, no, no , no! No intentaba secuestrarte!-

-pues lo hiciste!- le dijo ella enojada –me has traído contigo a la fuerza! Y ahora no se dónde estoy! –Sí, era verdad, desde el principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero no lo iba a admitir frente a él.

-Lo siento, pero no sé qué hacer contigo – La pelinaranja acercó un poco la navaja al cuello del chico.

-hacer conmigo?-preguntó enojada- ahora mismo me lo explicas –

-está bien, está bien! Pero baja eso –dijo señalando su arma –me pone nervioso! –Nami, bajó un poco la navaja y él con un rápido movimiento se la arrebató y la tiró lejos de ellos. Nami intentó atraparla, pero la navaja cayó desde lo alto del árbol, dejándola indefensa.

-Ahora si podemos hablar bien –dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en la rama sobre la que se encontraban. –pero vamos siéntate! –

Nami lo seguí mirando con desconfianza, pero un rayo hizo que se sobresaltara e hiciera caso de la sugerencia del moreno, sentándose cerca de él y alejándose un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Él solo rió.

-Y bien, me vas a decir por qué me secuestraste?- preguntó nuevamente la navegante levemente sonrojada.

- Oi Oi! Que no te secuestré! Lo que pasa es que Ace me encargó que te vigilara! –

-Ace? –preguntó ella

-Sí, él es mi hermano –

-Y por qué te pidió que mi vigilaras –

-porque son las primeras personas que llegan a esta isla! Y además son piratas! –

_-"entonces ellos son náufragos"-_ pensó la pelinaranja. –Ah entiendo! –dijo ella –entonces ustedes tienen miedo de los piratas!-

-shishishi –rió el moreno – miedo? Al contrario! Nosotros queremos ser piratas! – La navegante se sorprendió por el comentario y a la vez le enojó. Ella no quería ser pirata, pero se había visto obligada a serlo, mientras que aquel joven lo veía como un sueño. Luffy notó su enojo.

-Qué pasa? – le preguntó

-nada que te importe-

-mmm si tú lo dices… por cierto, cuál es tu nombre? –

-Nami – respondió mientras se detenía el cabello. Un fuerte viendo había comenzado a soplar y le azotaba el cabello en la cara.

-Nami…. Tienes un bonito nombre –dijo él. Nami lo miró a los ojos y sintió como algo dio vueltas en su estómago. Ese sujeto, tan extraño e indecente (por como andaba vestido) le resultaba… intrigante, casi tanto como la misteriosa isla a la que habían ido a parar… entonces el rostro del moreno cambió y sorpresivamente la tomó de la cintura acercándola hacia su pecho y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su mochila la cual también había estado a punto de caer.

-QUE TE…. –comenzó a gritar Nami y entonces escuchó el ruido de una pesada rama cayendo justo donde hace unos segundos estaba sentada ella. Con el impacto se había llevado un pedazo de la rama en la que estaban sentados, reduciendo drásticamente su tamaña y obligándola a estar en esa posición con el moreno si no quería caer del árbol.

-Fiu! Eso estuvo cerca!- dijo el moreno sin darse cuenta de la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba. Nami lo miró sintiendo que estaba sonrojada hasta el cabello, nunca nadie la había abrazado así. Luffy se volvió hacia ella y la miró. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y Nami no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un poco y ver lo labios del moreno… se acercó un poco y entonces…

-Aaaachú! – estornudó el moreno mientras se volteaba al lado contrario y se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano. Nami sintió deseos de golpearlo, pero dio un respingo al pensar qué demonios había tratado de hacer. Habían llegado a una misteriosa isla, había sido perseguida por extraños animales, se aventó a una cascada y fue rescatada por un hombre semidesnudo que la había vigilado desde que había llegado a la isla, después la había vuelto a salvar y ahora había estado a punto de besarlo.

_En definitiva ese era el día más raro de su vida…_

-En qué piensas?- le preguntó él.

-Ah no en nada – le respondió sonrojándose un poco. –Por cierto, gracias por salvarme –

-shishishi de nada, supongo…. Solo espero que Ace y Sabo no se enteren, si no me golpearan –

-Sabo? Tienes otro hermano? –Luffy asintió –vaya, y por qué te golpearán?-

-por qué se supone que no me tenías que descubrir! –

-jajaja pues eres muy malo para esconderte! –dijo mientras le jalaba sus cachetes y divirtiéndose al descubrir que se estiraban como la goma

-oye! Que si no te rescato….- soltó un suspiro – en fin, como fue que encontraron esta isla?-

-Nos perdimos –dijo Nami aun jugando con sus mejillas –somos un grupo de exploradores y fuimos separados en una gran tormenta. Ahora necesitamos reparar nuestra búsqueda para encontrar…. – se quedó en shock y Luffy la miró con curiosidad –Te llamas Luffy cierto? – el moreno asintió y ella soltó su mejilla –Luffy… tú has vivido aquí toda tu vida? –

-Sí, desde que tenía como 1 año de edad y mi barco naufragó, por qué? –

-Mmmm hay algo que quiero que me expliques… como es que eres un hombre de goma? – le preguntó aun en shock

-Ah! Eso es fácil! Me comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi!-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!-

.*~*.

Ace y Sabo caminaban sigilosamente hacia la costa oeste donde se encontraba el barco de los recién llegados piratas. Como ellos lo supusieron, el barco se encontraba solo, por lo que decidieron explorarlo y subieron a bordo.

-Este barco está en un estado deplorable –dijo Ace –de seguro los sorprendió alguna tormenta… -

-Ace!- lo llamó Sabo al otro lado de la cubierta –Mira! –dijo el rubio mostrándole todos los cacharros de metal que había abordo –con todo este metal podremos terminar nuestro proyecto!-

-Tienes razón Sabo!- dijo Ace acercándose a donde estaba su hermano y observando lo que antes era un cañón, varias sillas de metal y algunas armas. –Tomemos todo lo que podamos y regresemos al refugio – Su hermano asintió y comenzaron a recolectar todo el metal que pudieron, ayudándose de algunos pedazos de velas rotas y guardando las cosas allí a manera de costal.

Cuando estaban bajando del barco y caminaban hacia donde la playa se convertía en bosque. Se toparon con un hombre de cabello canoso y gafas, quien los miró sorprendido. Los hermanos también se sorprendieron de nuevo, no esperaban toparse aún a ninguno de los piratas sin antes haberlos estudiado mejor. El hombre hecho un vistazo a los improvisados costales que traían en sus espaldas y comprendió que habían saqueado el barco. Se llevó una mano a la cintura para desenvainar su espada mientras analizaba los rostros de los jóvenes. Entonces dio un respingo al ver la cara del pelinegro…esa cara! No podía confundir esos rasgos! Podría ser que…?

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ambos jóvenes escaparon rápidamente del lugar. Rayliegh los siguió con la mirada hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron rápidamente en la espesura de la selva.

-Roger… creo que he encontrado a tu hijo- dijo para sí mismo, mientras un rayo surcaba el cielo y comenzaba a llover fuertemente.

.*~*.

Luffy miraba confundida a la pelinaranja mientras ella le gritaba sabrá Kami-sama por qué. Qué tenía de raro haberse comido una akuma no mi? Todos en su familia lo habían hecho! Incluso hasta Makino! Se llevó una mano a cabeza, prefería ya no pensar en eso. Miró el enojado rostro de la navegante… se había vuelto loca cuando le había dicho que todo un lado de la isla estaba lleno de esos árboles.

-No puede ser que después de tanto navegar hayamos llegado hasta aquí! –gritaba ella – a una isla que ni siquiera tiene campo magnético estable! Imposible de encontrar con un log pose y de crear un eternal pose! Además de que no se en que coordenadas estamos por lo que no puedo siquiera trazar una ruta para volver y aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –gritó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

-estas bien?-

-no, no estoy bien…- apartó las manos de su rostro y se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera. –hemos estado buscando esta isla por más de 2 años y cuando nos topamos con ella, no hay forma posible de que podamos encontrarla de nuevo, ni siquiera de comunicarnos con nuestros nakamas! –

-Mmmm hay algo que pueda hacer? –le preguntó. Ella le sonrió.

-Sí, muéstrame el lugar donde están esos árboles que me dices –

-lo siento, pero no puedo...- le respondió él –mi abuelo me lo tiene prohibido –

-tu abuelo? Le tienes miedo a un viejo? –

-créeme que no es un simple viejo, sus golpes duelen demasiado!-

-pero que no eres de goma? –preguntó confusa

-sí, pero por alguna razón sus golpes si me duelen!- dijo sobándose la cabeza al recordar todos esos golpes que había recibido de su abuelo –prefiero ya no hablar de ello...-

Nami frunció los labios. Ese chico era la llave, la guía hacia esas míticas frutas... cada una de ellas valía una fortuna! Si conseguía hacerse de por lo menos una y venderla... podría salvar a su villa de un terrible destino...

-Nami? Nami! – la llamaba el moreno.

-Ah? –

-te decía que ya ha parado de llover –le dijo deshaciéndose del abrazo en el que la mantenía y haciéndola que se levantara. Por alguna razón se sintió vacía cuando Luffy se separó de ella. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese sentimiento. Luffy la miró fijamente sonriéndole.

-Qué? – preguntó ella sonrojándose un poco.

-Ahora a donde te llevo?- dijo colgándose en el hombro la mochila de la pelinaranja.

-m-me llevas? A dónde? –se sonrojó aún más

-sí, no creo que quieras pasarte el día en este árbol o sí? Shishishishi-

-ah!- dijo ella entendiendo –me podrías llevar a dónde está mi barco?-

-Claro! –dijo mientras le pasaba un mano por la cintura –sujétate bien –le advirtió antes de lanzarse en caída libre por entre las ramas de árbol para después agarrarse de una rama saliente de otro árbol y balancearse de árbol en árbol rumbo al oeste.

.*~*.

-Donde carajos estamos Akagami?- preguntó un hombre robusto, moreno y de cabello obscuro

-No tengo la más remota idea Teach! –Le respondió un hombre pelirrojo soltando una carcajada y sacando una botella de ron a la que le dio un trago –quieres un poco?-

-no es hora de ponerse a beber! –

-eres un amargado Teach! – dijo ofendido Shanks. Entonces ambos escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y se volvieron con sus armas a punto.

-Guararararara –se escuchó la característica risa de Shirohige, ante la cual volvieron a guardar sus armas.

-Vaya! Hasta que nos encontramos! Gahahaha –rió el pelirrojo acercándose al inmenso hombre el bigote en forma de media luna

-Me alegra ver que estás bien padre –dijo el moreno

-y a mí me alegra ver que no estas ebrio como este sujeto, hijo mío –

-oye! Que no estoy ebrio! –Dijo reclamándole –solo estoy algo.. "motivado"-

-lo que digas –gruño Kurohige

-dejen de pelear y busquemos el barco… -sugirió Shirohige caminando hacia su lado izquierdo mientras los otros lo seguían.

No tardaron mucho en dar con el barco y se dieron cuenta que Rayliegh ya los esperaba sentado en una roca y con una fogata ya hecha.

-Oh Hola!- los saludó –estaba a punto de adentrarme al mar a pescar!-

-Tu siempre igual Rayliegh-san –le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a él –un poco de ron? –

-oh si gracias –dijo aceptando la cantinflora que este le ofrecía –Y Nami? No está con ustedes? –

-Nami? Ahora que lo dices no la hemos visto, de seguro se la comió algún animal salvaje –

-Guararararara no seas tan pesimista hijo mío –dijo Shirohige reprendiendo a Teach –si no aparece pronto, yo mismo iré a buscarla, no podemos continuar nuestro viaje sin ella –

En eso escucharon un ruido proveniente de una zona cercana al límite de la selva y todos se pusieron en guardia.

.*~*.

Jamás podría acostumbrase a esa sensación, prácticamente "volaban" por entre las ramas de los árboles a una velocidad vertiginosa. El moreno reía y ella no sabía si gritar o llorar. Entonces para gusto de ella se detuvieron abruptamente causando que uno de los árboles cimbrara y el sonido se escuchara por casi media isla. Luffy descendió de un salto al suelo y rió al ver que la pelinaranja estaba fuertemente aferrada a él, sin embargo verla así hizo que se preocupara un poco y sintiera una misteriosa sensación en su estómago, por lo que le movió un hombro y ella inmediatamente lo soltó.

-Tierra! –gritó dejándose caer al piso.

-shishishi no seas exagerada Nami, eso fue solo un pequeño paseo!-

-un PEQUEÑO PASEO?- dijo gritando y pegándole un coscorrón –ANORMAL!-le gritó dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su derecha.

-Ah! Duele!- dijo el moreno sorprendido y frotándose la cabeza –Oi Nami! La playa es hacia el otro lado! – La chica se detuvo en seco y con el mismo semblante enojado regresó sobre sus pasos camino a la dirección contraria. Luffy la miró caminar.

-Oi Nami! – le gritó el moreno

-que quieres?- preguntó una molesta Nami sin voltear a verlo pero deteniéndose

-Nos volveremos a ver? –

-Ni loca! Primero me secuestras y ahora casi me matas del susto! –

-entonces te veré mañana!- dijo este mientras estiraba su brazo hasta una rama y se marchaba del lugar. La navegante se giró a tiempo para verlo abandonar el claro en el que estaban y sonrió.

.*~*.

Los cuatro hombres apuntaban sus armas hacia la selva y entonces pudieron ver una silueta femenina, para después reconocer a la navegante. Bajaron sus armas y esperaron a que ella llegara a donde ellos estaban.

-Nos tenías preocupados Nami- le dijo suavemente Rayliegh

-Gracias por preocuparse, pero se cuidar de mí misma –

-De suerte estas viva- le dijo cruelmente Teach

-Sí, de suerte estoy viva, fui rescatada por un chico –dijo ella

-Gahahaha! Nami no puede llegar a una isla sin hacerse de algún enamorado!- se burló Shanks y sus compañeros lo acompañaron en la risa.

-No era un chico cualquiera… era un chico con el poder de una fruta del diablo!-. Todos dejaron de reírse y la miraron seriamente.

-Hablas en serio Nami? Sabes que con eso no se juega!-

-Lo digo en serio Rayliegh-san!-

-Nami, creo que el calor de la selva te está afectando! –

-Estoy de acuerdo con Akagami, deberías descansar, de seguro el viaje te ha afectado! –aceptó Teach

-Se los digo en serio! –

-Nami, tienes que aceptar que eso es muy poco probable –le dijo Shirohige

En eso, otra vez los sobresaltó un ruido proveniente de la selva. Entonces pudieron ver que algo literalmente _"volaba"_ hacia ellos y aterrizó a pocos metros de donde estaban. Era un joven pelinegro vestido solo con unos shorts azules.

-Oi Nami! Olvidaste esto! –dijo mostrándole su mochila y acercándosela estirando su brazo. Nami la cogió y el regresó su brazo a su estado normal. Todos lo miraban atónitos.

-A ÉL!- gritó Teach mientras se le lanzaba encima al moreno y los demás lo imitaban ante la sorprendida mirada de Nami.

.*~*.

Hola otra vez :D perdón por no haberla continuado antes! Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo! No he quedado muy conforme con el resultado :/ pero las ideas se me agotaron cuando mi laptop murió y tuve que reescribirlo todo de nuevo ):

Que le harán Teach, Shanks, Rayliegh y Shirohige a Luffy? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones? Dejen Reviews!


End file.
